


Baby Hog || Dante Sparda ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [6]
Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dad!Dante, Dante being a baby hog, F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Anonymous asked:Could I get a 6"stop being a baby hog' with Dante 😂 I feel like he would just love his kid so much honestly
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Series: Devil May Cry: Welcome to Parenthood [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555855
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Baby Hog || Dante Sparda ||

**Author's Note:**

> Request on tumblr, it was to cute!

You were mad with your husband…no mad wasn’t the right word. Pissed off? Irritated beyond belief? Yes that sounded right and what pray tell where you mad at?.

“Dante?!”

“Christ!” Cradling his son to his chest the man gave you a weak smile. You glared up at the 6ft hybrid, you barley coming to his chest. 

“Hey babe.”

“Don’t you hey babe me!!! You’re being a baby hog!”

You jabbed your finger in his chest careful not to touch the sleeping baby in his chest.

Snorting Dante turned away from you as he turned his attention back to the baby. “Daddy’s not a baby hog…huh isn’t that right.”

Scowling the little boy looked up at his father letting out a happy little gurgles.

“Dante…”

He knew that voice….it was the voice that means no sex for who know’s how long.

“I’m the one who gave birth to him…a month ago I might add so I would like to hold my boy.”

Frowning you crossed your arms over your chest, though Dante rolled his eyes letting out a groan adjusting the baby in his arms. 

“Go lay in bed and I’ll follow you….you need your rest too.” He states.

It didn’t take long for you to get to your bed, watching him you held out your arms. 

“Give me my baby.”

Shaking his head he gave you a teasing smile gently placing the baby in your arms. You sighed then gave Dante a smile.

“Love you.”

“Love you too babe.”


End file.
